unique_wavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Deer
Mark Deer is a dangerous man who is at war in his head, after being detained in a metal institution, broke out and became a one man army. History War Though he wanted desperately to fight in the Afghan war, the Mark Deer was rejected by every branch of the military for his unstable psyche and violent outbursts. Undaunted, he managed to be enlisted and arrived in Afghanistan. After arriving, he taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a schizophrenic killing spree. His rampage ended immediately upon being detained, deported and put in a mental institution. A new war At some point, Deer assaulted his nurse and escaped the institution. Deer began robbing police stations. At some point, he recovering some items from an A.S.Y.L.U.M research lab and set up an arms sale to draw out terrorists, before opening fire on them, getting satisfaction by subjecting them to pain. He took up the alias Terror Killer and began hunting down terrorists. Encounter with the Vigilant Deer drives a large truck into a jewellery store, before shooting in the air to draw out the terrorists as he had received information saying that the store was a front for a sleeper cell. The terrorists were revealed and subsequently killed. The Vigilant arrived, drawn by the gunshots. Deer quickly opened fire upon the team, his weapons cutting down Angel, only saved by her body armour. After Deer was defeated, he was arrested and sent to a mental asylum known as Gretel. Several weeks later, he was declared sane, and moved to the state penitentiary. Redemption Several months after his arrest by the Vigilant, he escaped in a breakout orchestrated by the Titans to release Pteranodon, a member of their ranks. With several other criminals running free, Deer attempted to kill his fellow inmates, only to be stopped by Chainmail and placed in a cell in Chainmail's hideout. To stop the Titans plan to unleash the Tartarus Cannon on Sydney, the Vigilant enlisted Deer as a distraction, who proceeded to drive the Juggernaut into the Coast Tower's lobby, before leaping out and laying siege to all of mobsters and guards there, while the Vigilant used their newly-created gliders to infiltrate the skyscraper from the roof. When surrounded by the guards and two members of the Titans, Deer armed a suicide vest that he was wearing, and destroyed the men surrounding him in a fireball that consumed his body. Equipment *Shotgun: From his time in the army, Deer is proficient in the use of shotguns. *Explosive Vest: Deer's suit contained a hidden explosive vest, designed to be used as a last resort against his opponents. After being surrounded by a group of mobsters, Indigo and Riot Tiger, Deer activated the vest, killing himself and his opponents. Abilities *Master Combatant: As a former marine with years of experience, is a very dangerous, fierce, and lethal hand-to-hand combatant. He frequently impresses people with his speed and ferocity. *Master Marksman: Due to his military training, Mark Deer is a deadly shot. With his devastating use in firearms, he made many people believe his attacks were the work of a group or "army". *Master Tactician: Relationships Allies *Vigilant - Opponents turned Allies **Angel **Chainmail **Crosshairs **Jericho **Jack Wolf Enemies *Mustapha Zaeed † - Victim *Titans **Doctor Antenna **Pteranodon **Turbomancer **Shaman **Indigo † - Victim **Riot Tiger † - Victim Trivia *Deer is likely an homage of Marvel's with inspiration provided in part by . Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Villians Category:Deceased Characters